Frozen-A Thor and Loki FanFiction
by RainbowRaven
Summary: Please read Author's Note inside, it gives a lot more detail. But, since everyone had this idea, I decided to write about it. Loki's Jotun powers come in at a very young age, and soon his ice and snow manipulation abilities become too much for him to handle. He accidentally hurts his brother, Thor, and locks himself away. But, is that truly the end? Nope! Come give it a read!
1. The Beginning

"Frozen- A Thor and Loki FanFiction"

Chapter 1, The Beginning

{A.N. Please read! Hello, everyone. I'm so glad I started this story; ever since I saw Frozen, I've been telling myself that I was going to write this story, and finally I just sat down with my earbuds in and started it. If I get enough reviews and things I'll add a bonus chapter after chapter two, titled, "Of Course I Wanna Build a Snowman".

I wasn't sure whether to post it in "The Avengers" or "Thor", so it just ended up here. Oh, well. And I'm doing a lot of this by memory, so I apologize if it's off or whatnot. But this _is_ a parody, it's not supposed to be exact, anyway. So, taking that into consideration I went with it.

Let it be known that I do not own any of the characters from Thor, not the movie Frozen. I am making zero monies from this project; I'm just having loads of fun writing it. Please, rate and review and all that good stuff. It's that sort of thing that keeps me posting!

Now, without further ado… Enjoy your reading experience.}

"Brother… Brother, wake up!" Called the little boy, blonde locks sashaying about his fair skinned face, that of which was positively bright with jubilation. It was late at night, and the only light in the boys' large and grand bedroom was a pale, phosphorescent shine from the moon outside of their window.

It cast a pale, white light around the room, but Thor barely noticed. He climbed on top of his younger brother's bed, unable to contain his excitement and delight. With a grin that seemed far too big for his small face, he continued the task of trying to awaken his raven-haired brother.

"Brother, come on. Wake up!" He put his miniscule hands on Loki's shoulder, shaking the exhausted form before him. The younger boy groaned deep in his throat, fatigue causing his eyelids to remain heavy. "Thor, go back to sleep." He murmured, almost incoherently. Having none of that, Thor crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Persisting, he began to whine, "But, Brother! Come onnnn!" He elongated his word, trying to express how adamant he was. "Don't you-"

"No, Thor!" Loki barked, pulling his silken blanket up to his chin, snuggling back into his cocoon of warmth. "Go back to bed."  
"But… But…Brother… Don't you want to build a snowman?"

His eyes snapped open.

{Time Skip}

Thor, trying to hide his laughter behind his palm, practically had to drag his brother down the massive staircase. "Shhh! Thor; please, be quiet!" Loki shushed, a slim finger to his lips as he stumbled over the marble stairs and his own two feet. "If we get caught out this late, _I'll_ be the one who gets in trouble!" As if to make sure no one was around, Loki looked right and left.

"Oh, lighten up," Said Thor as he tugged a bit on his brother's hand. "We'll be fine. Hurry up!" Loki stumbled a bit more, gritting his teeth. "I'm going as fast as I can." He's learned not to take Thor's word or advice on much, and if Odin found Loki using his powers-_especially_ at this early hour-it would be his head on a platter, not his older sibling.

Finally, as they entered the gargantuan main hall, Thor let his eager exhilaration shine through his sparkling cerulean irises. "Alright, alright; now do the magic! Do the magic!"  
"It's not magic, Thor," Loki scolded as he had done so many other times before. "It's… It's… well, I'm not really sure." He gazed down at his open palms, longing for an answer as to why and how he could manipulate snow and ice this way, but trying to accept that he may never know.

"But it _isn't_ magi-"  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. Do your _stuff_, then!"

Rolling his eyes and ignoring the blatant ignorance of his brother, Loki opened up his fist to expose a swirling mist of snow. Thor threw up his arms and cheered.  
"Shhh!" Loki smacked him on the arm fiercely.

Soon enough the entire living area was filled with snow; it was an indoor winter wonderland, despite the heat sweltering in the night outside of the castle. Thor couldn't help himself; he hollered with joy as he slid down a snowy mountain, no sled beneath them, cold seeping into the seat of his pants. He shivered, smiling all the while.

"How do you do it?" He asked Loki as they slowed to a stop.  
He looked behind him at Thor, whose face was a beacon of happiness. It made Loki proud to know he was the reason for Thor's immense joy, even though he couldn't rid himself of saddening thoughts, such as how his own father would look upon him as if he was a monster of sorts when he thought Loki was not paying any attention.

But he always was.

"I don't really know." He said honestly as snowflakes fell from his fingertips. "I just… I just do it, you know? I think about it, and; boom. It happens. But, sometimes I can't control it. If I get really sad, or angry, or… upset in any way, really, the ice consumes me, and-"

"Hey." Thor interrupted. Loki tore his gaze away from the snowfall of his own creation and looked back at the blonde boy. "Don't be so serious. C'mon; I want to jump on snowy hills again! That's always fun." Loki knew he was trying to lighten the mood, for he's had to witness the terrible occurrence of his younger brother's harshness, but it never made him afraid.

He knew that Loki would never hurt him.

"Alright," Loki agreed, standing. Despite the cold and ice surrounding him, he didn't once feel any sort of chill. "Jump and I'll catch you." He instructed, readying his hands, holding out two open palms, setting himself in a stance. They've done this enough; he knew what he was doing.

Thor did as he was told, and with a burst of shimmering blue and white, Loki put an icy hill under Thor's feet, catching him as he landed. Thor heartily laughed, enjoying himself. He jumped to the next, and the next, and the next. Each time picking up a little bit of speed.

Loki felt sweat bead his brow. Thor was beginning to jump faster than he could conjure snow. "Wait, Thor-slow down!" He yelled, panic gripping at his heart. At the height Thor was jumping from, he could severely injure himself if Loki didn't catch him. Odin would find out that Loki was using his abilities for senseless games, and a grueling punishment would be in order.

Not only that, but if he hurt his dear brother, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Thor, please! You have to slow down! Thor, I-I can't keep up… Thor!" But the boy was deaf to his relative, for only the sounds of sweet merriment rang through his ears. As Thor leaped into the air, Loki started to slip on the ice beneath his feet. He screamed, both in surprise and fear for Thor. Shooting blindly, praying to catch his inevitably rough fall, Loki blasted snow in Thor's direction, unable to do anything but watch as he fell himself.

He watched the burst move, reaching out his arm as if just his shear willpower could catch Thor, but his snow smacked the boy's face right between the eyes, and he came tumbling down. Tears pricked at the corner of Loki's eyes as he rushed to the side of his fallen brother.

"Th-Thor…" He whimpered, lower lip trembling. "Thor, please…" He pulled him to his chest, a single tear racing down his cheek and dripping from his chin. "I'm so sorry! Oh, Thor, this is all my fault." Upon hearing the noise, Odin and his wife, Frigga, rushed out of their bedrooms to investigate.

"Loki!" Boomed Odin, face reddening in anger. "What in the Gods name have you done, Boy?" The older man rushed over to his firstborn son, physically pushing Loki away with his hand. The tears were heavy on the boy's cheeks, and he made no attempt to wipe them away as he usually would in his father's presence.

Frigga put a frightened hand to her mouth, looking around at the mess her son had made. "Oh, dear…" Was all she managed to mutter. Crystals made purely of ice littering on the ground and the ceiling, stalagmites and stalactites created by her youngest child.

"I didn't mean to," Loki pleaded, afraid of his father and of his poor brother's possible fate. "Honest. It was an accident. He-He wanted to jump from the heaps of snow I made, but he went too fast for me to keep up, I-I"

"Don't you say a word, Loki. Do you hear me? You stay quiet. I don't want to hear a peep come out of that mouth of yours." For good measure he raised his flat hand and smacked Loki in the jaw, sending a hot flash of pain into his cranium from his mouth. Seeing black dots, Loki blinked nefariously and tried to ignore the faint feel of swelling in his reddened cheek.

_I deserved that,_ He painfully thought, ice trickling up the walls, a subtle wind beginning in the room. _I'm a monster. I hurt my one and only brother. Oh, Thor. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

Frigga turned to her husband, anger flaring behind her otherwise kind eyes. "Odin! There was no need for that." Her gaze found Loki then, and she forced a smile to come over her lips. "We know you didn't mean for this, Honey. Thor will be alright. We'll make sure of it." Though, even to Loki's ears it sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself more than him.

"He's ice cold." Odin reported, cradling Thor to his broad chest. Loki tried in futile to swallow a sob, but didn't say anything. His cheek throbbed, and he internally winced. He wiped at his tears with the back of his hand, the wind getting stronger by the second. "What can we do?" Frigga asked, worry ebbing from every word. Odin picked up his son, looking down into his pale complexion.

"I know what we have to do. We need to go to Heimdal; he'll know what to do." Frigga was taken slightly aback, but she couldn't help but agree. Nodding, she put a gentle hand on Thor's cheek. She recoiled, his face freezing. She checked for signs of frostbite, and then turned to Loki. "I think you should come with us, Baby." She said. Frigga dropped to her knees, so she could be eye level with the sniffling Loki.

She grabbed his shoulders and began to rub them in hopes it would calm him, if only the slightest bit. Loki's chest hiccupped with a sob, but he tried not to show his despondency. "Alright," He agreed. "I'll come with you."

Frigga smiled, hugging Loki to her chest. Nevertheless, the bone chilling wind billowed her untamed brunette locks around her head in a miniature flurry. "It's settled, then." Odin's stern tone startled Loki, making him pull away from his mother. "We're leaving. _Now._"

Loki swallowed the knot in his throat.

{Time Skip}

Heimdal gazed down at the comatose Thor, wrinkles creasing his brow in concern. "How did this happen?" He asked, eyes locking on Loki, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it for confirmation. Loki didn't meet his gaze, even when Odin roughly bumped his shoulder.

"I… We were just playing, Thor and I. And, accidentally, I…" He looked at his hands, now loathing the cold flakes beginning to form. "Is he going to be alright?" He asked under his breath. Regardless, Heimdal heard his query and was unable to stifle a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I can heal him. But…" He averted his gaze to Frigga and Odin, a dark seriousness making his eyebrows furrow to one another. "If it was his heart, it would be much more difficult. The heart can only be destroyed, repaired and uplifted, not persuaded. Unlike the mind, which is very easily influenced. But, I'm afraid… to keep him safe, I should take some…" He cleared his throat, eyes dropping to a shivering, unconscious Thor.

"Some necessary precautions." Loki looked up then, a hard rock dropping to his stomach. Frigga gnawed on her lip, but Odin nodded. "Yes. Anything." Loki rang his hands together but listened intently, hanging on to every word from Heimdal.

"Well, I believe it would be best… If we erased any memory Thor has of Loki and himself enjoying his… _different_ abilities. It's best if he forget any of this every happened." A gasp overtook Loki and he took a step back, shaking his head. "So… So he won't remember I have powers?" Heimdal pursed his lips. Frigga put a gentle hand atop Loki's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"No, son." Heimdal answered. "But this is for his own protection. You see, there is great power and beauty in your gift. But, there is also great danger within it. Fear, aggression, sorrow; all of these emotions can trigger your ice manipulation."

He looked into Loki's growing eyes, patting his arm solemnly. "You must learn to control it. Can you do that for me?"  
"Well, I-"  
Heimdal interrupted his train of thought. "If not for me, than for Thor. He needs you to suppress this power you possess. Will you do it?"

Blinking to dismiss of the water burning behind his eyelids, Loki nodded. "Yes, Sir."  
"Good." He looked back up to Odin. "Give me the child. I'll heal him."

With a heavy heart, Loki hugged his hands to his chest. He knew how to compress this curse. Clenching his fists, jaw tightened, he etched a mental mantra into his brain.

_Conceal. Don't feel. _


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Chapter Two

"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"

"Loki?" Thor grinned happily. The weather outside was beautifully snowy. The perfect weather for building a snowman. He recollected when they would play in the snow every day that they were able. But ever since the day Thor fell from a snowbank last winter, Loki has been locked up in his room.

Oh, well, Thor figured. Maybe today would be the day he could drag Loki out of the solitary confinement of his own interpretation. Knocking in rhythm precisely five times, Thor began, _"Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play! I never see you any more-come out the door-it's like you've gone away!"_

He frowned, placing a hand on the polished marble door. _"We used to be best buddies… and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why."_ Thor looked up, smiling once more in possible rapture. _"Do you want to build a snowman?"_ Emitting a giggle, Thor placed his mouth against the keyhole, saying through it, _"It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

"Go away, Thor!" Loki hollered from the other side of the door, knees pulled up to his chest. He hated when Thor did this; tried to get him to come out. He wanted to build a snowman with Thor more so than he wanted to breathe, but both himself and Odin agreed. It is for Thor's best interest if Loki stay locked away for as long as he could.

Thor, feeling a burning knot fill his throat, failed to swallow it. He sighed, gaze falling to the ground beneath him. _"Okay, bye…"_ With a heavy heart, he turned on his heels and descended back down the hall, towards… Well, he wasn't sure. But he knew this winter would be another one without his best friend, and without his brother.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger." The frightened child cried, hands trembling, his room that was once a mass of various green shades now completely blue and white. He squeezed his eyes shut as if that would make it all go away, as if this was all just a very, very bad dream.

But alas, as he opened them his agitated father continued to loom over him, his mother a few steps behind, trying not to show her fear. She gave her son a kind smile, placing a fallen lock behind her ear.

"The gloves should help, Dear," She said, holding up a pair of light green gloves with an intricate dark green swirling pattern on the front. Loki took them from her hurriedly, putting them on as fast as he could.

"Now, Loki," Started Odin with his natural disapprovingly glare that he saves especially for Loki. "You do remember what I've taught you, correct?"  
"Yes, Father." Loki said, holding a hand to his chest, feeling at the rubber material.  
"Then recite it with me, my son."  
"Right, okay."

Odin bent down to be eye level, and Loki gazed into the eye that was not yet damaged, trying not to be disrespectful in any way. In unison, the two Asgardian's rehearsed, "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."

{Years Later}

Thor swooshed by Loki's door once more, the door that he has grown to know more than his own family member. Nevertheless, it was winter once more, and that meant another chance to try and bring his brother outside, even if it had failed in past years.

He would never give up trying. Once more, he knocked five times, in rhythm.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ The boy grinned, hopping on a two seated bike for a demonstration, rolling down the stairs as he called, _"Or ride our bikes around the halls?"_ As he made it to the bottom of the stairwell, he gazed at a painted portrait and continued, _"I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." _

Winking, he pointed at the inanimate object. "Hang in there, Joan."

Thor walked on, yelling so his brother could hear his words, _"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by!"_ He came to a large Grandfather clock and began imitating it. _"Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock."_

{More Years Later, Current Time}

"I shall see you in two weeks, Mother," Thor said happily as he wrapped his muscular, sinewy arms around the frail women. She giggled, hugging her son; that of which towered over her. "Yes, Thor. I'll see you." She turned to face Odin. "Are you sure you do not wish to come?"

The Asgardian king shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Someone has to run Asgard around here, and I don't trust this big lug to do it just yet." He smiled to his blood relation, giving an incline of his head. Thor beamed, knowing he would be crowned soon enough. But not before his brother's ceremony of adulthood. Thor would have received one, but since he'll be getting the crown, they left the ceremony to Loki. Thor tried not to think of it; he'd begin missing Loki all over again.

"Well, have fun, Mother. I love you." He squeezed her hand in his, already wanting her to come home, though she has yet to depart. "I love you as well. Both of you." Frigga answered, then turned to Odin. "Honey…" She pursed her lips, unsure if she wanted to say this aloud.

Trying to mouth the words as easily readable as possible, Frigga murmured, "Tell Loki I love him." Odin turned his head to the side, but she only prayed he would give her memo to their youngest. Taking a deep breath and waving goodbye to her other two boys, Frigga headed off. 

Loki never received that message.

Sadly, there was a massive storm the fifth day of Frigga's journey. Thor and Odin were alerted the next day that the boat had wrecked, leaving only a few survivors. Unfortunately, their beloved wife and mother was not one of the lucky few.

Grief and angst swept the house for many weeks, until eventually it was time to have the funeral. As Thor stood in his black attire, cloak and all, with his head bent down in anguish, he couldn't help but sweep the area for any signs of his brother. Every two minutes he would bring his head up one more inch, but there was never any sign of him.

A grief-stricken, angry tear trickled down his unshaven face, but he made no attempts to wipe it away. _Brother,_ He thought, mentally calling out to Loki, _where are you? You were always Mother's favorite. She would want you to be here. I know I want you to be here… By the Gods, where have you gone?_

The funeral had ended, and after about two hours of sitting alone in silence with his thoughts, Thor knew he had to try… Just one last time to reach out to his long lost brother. Using every ounce of energy just to arise from the red cushioned chair he was sitting in, he began to make his way to Loki's room, a hall he had roamed too many times.

The white and green door was right in front of him before he even realized he'd been this close. He raised an enclosed fist, ready to knock. He recalled all of those times, happily knocking rapidly, excitement and a naïve sense of hope driving his soul to continue his quest to build a snowman with his brother, like they used to. But those days were over.

Knocking once instead of repetitively, Thor started, _"Loki?... Please, I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say, "Have courage", and I'm trying to.  
I'm right out here for you.  
Just let me in."_

He stopped, eyes beginning to water. He growled, looking down, side to side, up towards the ceiling; anywhere but at that god awful door that separated himself from Loki. How he wanted to just break it down, tear apart that barrier.

"_We only have each other… It's just you and me."_

He turned away from the door, helplessly sliding his back down it until he reached the floor. He had no more hope. No more drive. Thor just wanted his brother back.

"_What are we gonna do?"_ Finding it impossible not to talk without choking, he whimpered, one last time, _"Do you wanna build a snowman?..."_

Loki hugged his knees tightly, all the gloves in the world unable to tame the madness around him. Snow fell to the ground, small flurries whooshing about, crystals of ice sharpened to points jointing out at all sorts of dangerous angles, ice surrounding the entire room and making it nearly impossible to stand or maneuver around.

But he didn't really mind; he doubted he'd be moving much, anyway. His mother, Frigga, was gone. Deceased. Passed on. No matter how many times he said it or how many different ways it was uttered, he couldn't quite comprehend it.

There was no way that the woman who had loved him despite all of his flaws, despite this horrid curse, was dead. She was the one that held him as he sobbed, the one who tended to his cuts and bruises, who would reassure him that everything was alright when it would be a stormy night or when he would wake up screaming from a wretched night terror.

Now, there would be no more of that. His father was in total command now.

Loki found a shudder run up and down his spine, but not from the cold that should have had him quaking. Feeling as is his mind was crumpling at the seams, he put his face in his knees, trying to block out all of the world.

Though that hadn't worked much before.

_Of course I want to build a snowman…_


	3. Extra-Of Course I Wanna Build a Snowman

Extra Chapter

"Of Course I Want to Build a Snowman"

{A.N. I wasn't going to write this since the story only has one follower so far, but… Oh, well. I figured I should go on ahead. Even if it would end up being more just for my own fun. Oh, well. Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading this extra snippet!}

Loki had almost seriously hurt his one and only brother, his best friend, his greatest companion, only last summer. Though, in Thor's mind, it was merely last winter, and he had fallen off of a snowbank. That was slightly true, but it was due to Loki's idiocy. He should have been faster, should have been more careful. At least, that's what he was telling himself every second of every minute of every day. "This was all my fault… I'll never be able to control these powers."

His father, Odin, demanded that he be locked away until he could handle this "gift", and despite Frigga's persistent protests against shutting out the boy, Loki agreed. "I might end up hurting Thor again." He had said, chest heaving with guilt and self-hatred. "I'll come out when I can get a handle over this… this…"  
"Curse." His father finished, face stoic, tone as sharp as the edge of a dagger. Loki didn't respond; only flicked his gaze to the ground.

Still, that never stopped his mother from coming inside to visit and check up on him, making sure he was alright and healthy to the best of her abilities. Loki loved her so very much; she was his hero, most definitely.

The winter after the accident, Thor came knocking, requesting to build a snowman. He asked, he begged, he sang, he was adamant. But nonetheless, Loki's only response was, "Go away, Thor!" Though it tugged at his heart to be so harsh with his brother, he knew it was for the best. "I'm doing this to protect you… If only you could know that." He whispered into the palms of his hands one snowy afternoon, though outside of his bedroom it was delightfully warm and sunny.

After the first attempt Thor made to get Loki out to build a snowman, the dark haired child sat against his wall, emerald gloves appearing dull on his phalanges. He bent his head down, suddenly sick to his stomach without any sort of virus. He gulped down a gush of air, trying to calm his racing cardiovascular muscle and fill his lungs, but that did nothing for the butterflies flittering around in his stomach. He sighed, gazing outside at the world of Asgard.

_"Of course I want to build a snowman." _He gripped the windowsill until his knuckles whitened beneath the rubber gloves. _"There I've said it, I've confessed." _Loki squeezed his eyes shut, each word tasting bitter and leaving a sour aftertaste on his tongue. _"But I_ _need to stay locked up inside, although I hate to hide I know it's for the best. You know you're still my best friend. I wish that I could be out there by your side."_

Loki picked up his head, studying his own reflection in the glass. He squinted, trying to get a good examination. He thought he detected, perhaps, a dark blue splotch on the side of his face. Quirking a brow, he looked closer, face only inches from the frosted window. Slowly, the splotch began to grow, spindly lines overtaking the rest of his face, turning him a dark blue shade. He screamed and flailed as if trying to smack this thing away. He tumbled backwards and tripped over his own feet. An internal chill filled his bones and ran into his blood stream.

Panicking, he picked himself up to look back at his mirrored image. Staring back at him was a foreign boy that he did not recognize. A complete stranger, and a disturbing one at that. The child's skin was a deep cerulean, almost black. His eyes flicked and were a disconcerting mixture of red and yellow. This boy-whom was surely his own age-began following his every move.

When Loki moved his head, so did He. When Loki raised his hand, He raised His. "Gah!" Loki cried, frustratingly rubbing his knuckles against his eyes. When he pulled them away the odd imposter was gone, and in his place was Loki once more, where he should be. He gripped at the fabric above his chest, heart thudding angrily against his ribcage. There were no more blue spots; just a frightened, trembling boy.

He looked away from the window, deciding he wouldn't look at his reflection for a very long time. Mayhap he was just going insane. Slackening his jaw, he finished, _"Of course I want to build a snowman… Oh, how I'd love to build a snowman."_

{Outside}

"Why is Loki locked away in his room?" Thor asked at the dinner table that night, placing his fork not-so-gracefully down on the porcelain plate. Frigga coughed on the stake she was eating and began sputtering, putting a napkin up to her lips. She was unable to answer. She daintily took a sip of her wine out of her golden goblet and looked to Odin for an answer, unsure of how to respond.

Odin grunted, dropping his food. "The mention of Loki has stifled my appetite." He ignored Frigga's annoyed stare and looked to Thor. "I do not believe you were called on to speak. Were you?" He questioned, wiping his greasy hands on a napkin and not meeting Thor's expectant eyes.

"No, Father, but-"  
"_But_ nothing. You know the rules. Please, do be patient and wait to be spoken to before you speak."  
Thor squirmed in his seat, unable to stay quiet. He pursed his lips, but it was of no use. "Look, really quick, I just want to ask this one question. Please?"

Odin shot him a fierce glare, but Frigga smacked his arm, waging a finger. "It's just one question. Why must you be so strict?" She smiled at her son sympathetically. She knew that he wanted nothing more than to see his brother again. _This entire isolation thing is just one bad idea._

"Fine, Son. You see, Loki is merely…" He searched his cranium for the right words, trying to find some way he could tell Thor without giving anything away. "Loki is going through a difficult time right now, you see. He will come out. Eventually."

"When is 'eventually'?" Thor persisted, hoping that that meant soon.

"I don't know," Odin began, eating once again. "But by the looks of things, 'eventually' could very well be the equivalent to 'never'."

Thor folded his hands in his lap. He wasn't very hungry anymore.

{Years Later}

Why does Thor have to do this to Loki? It has been about three years now, and right as winter rolled around he came knocking again. It broke Loki's fragile heart to stay unresponsive to Thor's pleading, but there was simply nothing he could do about it. "I'm doing this because I love you, Stupid," He muttered, running a hand through his black tresses. He stood in the middle of his room, in front of a fireplace that has long since been unable to produce warming flames.

Even if Thor was long gone into the abyss that was this massive castle, Loki still answered (perhaps it was best he didn't hear, anyway), _"Of course I want to build a snowman. And run around and laugh and play. I'm really lonely stuck inside my room, my life's all gloom and doom, but I have got to stay!"_

Giving himself a mental pep-talk, he quipped, "Hang in there, Loki."

He turned towards his door, and upon hearing sad shuffling, he gazed into the keyhole. There was his brother, solemnly dragging his feet, obviously bored and alone. That was all because of Loki; his despair and lonesomeness. He toyed with his gloves nervously, feeling a soft wind beginning to blow. _"I know you're feeling lonely. I know I am, too. But my powers will not subside."_

As he spoke the wind continued, coming to almost a dangerous howl as if proving his point. The young Asgardian squeezed his eyes closed, willing himself to calm, but that only increased his dread. Trying to take slow, measured breaths, he spoke gently, _"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel!" _

Alas, all that Loki would do was _feel._ He felt the strong winds whipping his dark locks, smacking his face, tearing at his clothes. "D-Don't feel it… don't let it show…"

{More Years Later, Current Time}

"Loki, Sir," An unfamiliar voice sounded from outside of his bedroom door. Loki was sitting on his bed, eyes closed, leaning against the wall. He was most relaxed in complete and total silence with no interruptions; the fact that someone other than his parents or Thor was calling for him was highly odd. Unsure if he should answer or remain silent, he questioned with caution, "Who is it?"

"It's one of your family's loyal guards, Sir. I have… the most terrible news. You were aware that your dear Mother, Frigga, was leaving for a two week journey, correct?"

"Yes," He slowly began, tone tilting. What was this guard getting at? A knot started twisting in his abdomen, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Something was off about this whole situation, something in the air that didn't settle quite right with Loki.

"Well… There was an accident."

Loki's heart dropped.

{-}

Today was Frigga's funeral, Loki knew. That was all he could hear bustling through the halls; or, more accurately, that's all he could hear as people sluggishly moved as if through a heavy fog or a thick cloud. Loki couldn't take it; his mind, his body, his heart and spirit, his world; everything was crumbling around him and inside of him. This couldn't be happening. Dead? His mother? Impossible.

Gripping onto his matted, untamed mane he screamed at the top of his lungs, throat burning, eyes tearing up. It was a bloodcurdling holler, one that erupted deep from his diaphragm like an exploding volcano. There wasn't a centimeter in his bedroom that wasn't covered in a frozen layer. Snow lay in unattended clumps, and the flakes continued to rain heavily down. As each screech filled the room, the wind around him blew faster, and sharped crystals spurted out randomly, in miscellaneous spots, sharper than any blade.

He screamed again. And again. And again. Until finally he could no longer do so, for a hot metallic taste splattered his tongue, and he fell to his knees as coughs racked his emaciated, lanky frame. Loki doubled over and folded into himself, face twisted with an inner agony that was more painful than any physical wound.

He wouldn't be able to attend the funeral. In fact, he doubted he would be able to even stand for a long length of time. It took hours for him to appear to recover, but in his core there was a hole that could never again be filled. Loki sat on his heels until Thor came, knocked-but only once-said his piece, and departed. Even after Thor had retreated into the confines of his own room, Loki still simply sit there, unmoving.

Until after he felt his heart slow a bit, he opened his mouth and forlornly, dejectedly, started to say, _"Thor? Yes, I know you're out there… That must have been rough on your own."_ The knot in his throat made it almost impossible to speak. He placed a hand over his pink lips and looked towards the ceiling at his light, trying to burn away the water itching at his eyes.

"_But now my powers have grown much too strong. I've feared this all along. Must be alone…" _ Loki hiccupped but held it together the best that he could. _"You deserve much better than what I can be. There's nothing that I can do…"_

Loki grit his teeth to the point they may chip and returned his fingers back into his unkempt, messy hair, clenching at his scalp. Uttering one last guttural growl, he helplessly said, lips barely parting from one another, _"Of course I want to build a snowman…"_


	4. For the First Time in Forever

"For the First Time in Forever"

"Thor… Uhm, Thor, are you awake?" A voice called behind the polished marble door of the Asgardian's bedroom. As he groggily sat up, a thin line of drool trickling down his cheek, his golden locks of hair was wildly strewn about and knotted, the tresses miscellaneously messy and untamed.

"My Lord, did I awaken you?" Asked the servant outside. Thor's eyelids felt much too heavy to lift, so they remained mostly shut as he stretched his muscled arms up over his head, yawning in response. "No, no," He slurred, dry tongue sticking to the roof of his parched mouth, "don't worry, I've been up for hours now…"

As if to contradict his earlier statement, his head began to tilt forward, as if his neck couldn't support the weight. He had begun to, once more, drift off into slumber, for it was much too early for the prince to pull himself out of this heavy, tired fatigue. A single snore sounded in the room, alerting the servant that the ever graceful soon-to-be leader has nodded off.

The butler sighed, forcing any irritation out of his calming tone. "My Lord, I must request that you wake up. Today is your brothers Coming of Age Coronation. You would not wish to miss it, would you?" It was as if the elder had poked Thor with an electric rod. His head shot up and his magnificently bright blue eyes snapped open.

Now, he was not weary in the slightest. "It's Coronation Day?" He asked, though more to himself. The butler outside was unable to stifle his sigh. He turned on his heels and walked away as Thor flicked his gaze to his open closet that held his lovely attire for today's most special event.

"It's Coronation Day!" He threw his satin sheets to the side, feet almost getting tangled up in them as he leaped from his bed. He could not believe that today was the day; it had been years since he's seen his beloved brother, but now they could reunite and become friends once again. No more waiting behind closed doors, no more secrets, no more unanswered questions…

He took in a large breath through his nostrils, stomach knotting at the wondrous propaganda of seeing his brother. What does he look like now? Why did he lock himself away like this? Did he miss him at all? Was it his idea to mentally leave for so long? All of these queries and more swam through his cranium, practically making him dizzy.

But he pushed it all aside, put on his immaculate and intricately designed ornate clothing, and pushed open his bedroom door to see light from the risen sun flooding through the open windows, casting a shimmer to sparkle across the shining tiled floor, a gleam that Thor has not seen in a very long time.

With a delighted below, he began, _"The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore." _His jaw hung slack as the royal help elegantly walked past either side of him, holding piles of plates that went up past their heads. He laughed giddily, continuing, _"Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?"_ The excited man began to run, tails from his coat flapping madly behind him.

"_For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!"_ He stopped running and stood in the hall, chest heaving, _"There'll be actual real life people. It'll be totally strange. Wow, am I so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night." _He chuckled, still mystified by the idea that he will be able to see Loki, that he'll meet others, make friends… Perhaps even make a _special_ friend. The thought was unfathomable, yet amazingly resplendent.

"_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in the zone."_ Thor shrugged, not caring either way. _"'Cause for the first time in forever… I won't be alone." _He looked around him, heart leaping with joy. Speaking to himself, he said, "I can't wait to meet everyone. What if I meet…the one?"

A grin that seemed too big for his face lit up his features, making his entire complexion glow with jovial brilliance. He raced to one of the golden pillars, resting his back against it as if trying to seduce whomever laid eyes on him. He grasped at one of the maids miniature fans and twirled it, stately huskily, _"Tonight, imagine me coat and tail, dashingly handsome and quite so fair; the picture of sophisticated grace!"_

As he uttered the words, his fan smacked into his cheek due to a miscalculation of his spinning. Tossing it aside and trying to play it off as if the incident never occurred, he rushed to a lush table decorated with a strikingly white tablecloth and a smorgasbord of various candies and deserts.

"_I suddenly see her standing there, a gorgeous maiden, sweet with care. I want to stuff some chocolate in my face!"_ He did just that, picking up the once graciously arranged chocolates and putting one after the other in his mouth, swallowing them whole like some sort of ravaged animal.

"_But then we'll laugh and talk all evening. Which is completely bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far…" _ Thor threw his arms up wide, screaming to the Gods despite the curious gazes from the help and the odd quirks of worried brows. _"For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone."_

As a maid walked by, Thor promptly swooped her up and dipped her in his arms, leaving her flabbergasted and staring in surprise. "Master Thor, what in the Gods name-"

"Do you not see?" He asked, flashing his twinkling white canines in a show of exultation. "Many guests are to arrive this magnificent evening to see my brother's coming of age, yes?" The maid raised her dark brows, creating a crease in her forehead. "Indeed," she started, questioning his forwardness. "But what does that have to do with-" She was again interrupted by Thor's booming voice.

"This means I could find a suitor! A lovely woman worthy of my stature. She shall be ravishing, she shall be kind… Oh, I cannot wait!" Without another word he dropped the worker woman to the ground, running off and saying, _"And I know that it's definitely crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever…at least I've got a chance."_

Unfortunately, in the other prince's chambers, the day was not nearly so merry, nor so delightful. In fact, it bordered on disheartening anxiousness. Loki looked outside his window, out into the grassy plains, the hundreds of people dressed in their most divine and fancy clothing, all coming to watch him. He gripped his gloved hands, rubbing them together in fearful apprehension.

Today was the day, and he was most certainly not ready. He tried to control his heart, steadily breathing. _"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good guy you always have to be."_ He picked up the miniature staff and rounded trinket that he was to hold in honor of his coming of age at the ceremony. _"Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know…"_ He absentmindedly clenched and unclenched his fists, swallowing nervously, his mouth suddenly growing very dry. Loki slicked a stray lock of black hair back behind his head, longing for something-anything-for his fingers to toy with.

"_But it's only for today."_

Echoing his brothers words, Thor-whom was outside, running with unbearable exhilaration-also said, _"It's only for today-"_

"_It's agony to wait."_

"_It's agony to wait!"_

"_Tell the guards to open up…"_ Loki threw open his window in a flourish, calling out to his guards, _"the gate!"_

"_The gate!"_

Both of the regal brothers continued, overlapping one another with their intense and lurid words.

"_For the first time in forever-"_

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see-"_

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of-"_

"_Be the good guy you always have to be-"_

"_A chance to change my lonely world-"_

"_Conceal-"_

"_A chance to find true love!" _

"_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!" _

Thor continued to run, leaping in utter happiness, voice rising and rising. He skipped down the dock, paying no attention to anything but himself and his internal jubilation. _"And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!"_ He stopped to take a breath, voice paused for a moment. _"Cause for the first time in forever… For the first time in forever…"_ He started up again, the same energy he had before returning. _"Nothing's in my waaaaay- OOF." _

The wind was curtly knocked out of him as he felt something hit his side, sending him crashing down into a small rowboat. He grunted in pain, screaming out as he began to fall. A hoof stepped onto the boats front, stopping Thor from tumbling down into the water below.

Rubbing his head after seeing stars for a few seconds, he blinked up to see who was in front of him. "How dare you-" He stopped, for his heart has jumped from his chest. Before him crouched a beautiful maiden with locks as black as fine ink, and they were ever so long and straight. His cerulean eyes widened, amazed and taken aback by her beauty.

"I'm so sorry," She started, smiling. "I'm Sif. Princess of the Southern Isles." All Thor could do was stare.

{/}

**A.N. So, that ending, huh? Yeah, I don't know what I was doing there, either. From this point on I've started forgetting some orders of events, so I might actually have to watch the movie again. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing, though. **

**I'd like to apologize for such a delay. Marching Band has been working me to the bone, and I haven't even had a computer in… Gah, I don't want to even think about how long. So I'm sorry, but I hope you all like this. I'm trying to make this funnier, considering the earlier chapters were pretty heavy. **

**I'd also like to apologize for calling this a parody, but I wasn't sure what to put this under, so I'm sorry for any mislabeling that's been happening. But I'd really like some more followers and reviews, that's one thing that really fuels me to keep writing. Though the most important thing is that you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day, R&R! Bye!**


End file.
